Cerulean and Scarlet
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: The Hero and the Sheikah. A list of Shink prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: The Hero and the Sheikah. A list of Shink prompts.

Shadow Hylian: Only just realised the title sounds like a genderbend fic xD. Hopefully these prompts will help break me out of my writer's block. Prompts welcomed!

* * *

Cerulean and Scarlet

1: Offer

"Well done, Hero." the masked figure spoke wispily.

"I need to get back to the Temple of Time..." Link staggered back onto his feet, the teleportation to Lake Hylia making him disorientated, dizzy, still shaken from the confrontation with Dark Link. "Before I go the next temple, I need to get back there."

The Hero of Time considered asking if Sheik would accompany him, but thought better of it. Even if the Sheikah accepted his offer, the masked man would disappear back into the shadows the moment Link turned his back.

2: Friction

The argument was heated, long since passing the stage of merely a strong debate. No, now they were shouting.

"Why the hell do you insist on being so goddamn down on yourself?" The Hero snarled, lips curling back showing his white teeth.

"Why? You ask me why?" Sheik retorted viciously, "Why the hell do you think? Finally I'm free of that bitch's control and I find myself back here! Working for her, for Din's sake!"

3: Stubborn

"c'mon, Sheik, it was only a joke..." the Hero tried to apologise to his companion.

"..." Sheik levelled a hard glare towards Link, "So, throwing me into the lake when you know full well that I can't swim is your idea if a joke?"

"Forgive me?" Link pleaded, raising his hand to stroke it through Sheik's still damp hair.

Sheik inwardly cursed, his pride making him far too stubborn for his own good.

4: Repulsed

The Hero's palms were sweating, nerves almost crippling him with fear. He had already called out the Sheikah to meet him here, under the arching alcove of the castle gardens.

"Hero?" Sheik called out blankly, looking for the green-hatted hero as he wandered through the gardens. "You called for me?"

"Ah, Sheik, over here." Link called out a little hoarsely, "Um, I wanted to ask you about something..."

Sheik raised an eyebrow sceptically, but said nothing as he moved to where the Hero stood nervously. Something was definitely wrong, that much the Sheikah could guess as he watched his companion shuffle about on his feet.

"What is it, Hero?" Sheik was feeling on edge at Link's obvious agitation.

"Ah, I was wondering if you'd let me do...something."

"..?"

The Hero took Sheik's silence as approval and swallowed thickly as he anticipated his next move. Hesitating slightly, Link moved a hand to rest on Sheik's shoulder, cerulean eyes locked onto scarlet as he tried to gauge Sheik's reaction, trailing his hand upwards towards the Sheikah's shoulder, to rest in the crook of his companion's neck.

He thought that Sheik would be repulsed, horrified by the action. As he dipped his head down to capture Sheik's lips, he felt his companion gasp in shock, but the Sheikah didn't pull away.

5: Caramel

"My hair's not blonde, it's caramel." Sheik defiantly maintained. "I am not Zelda. Zelda has blonde hair."

"Really, your hair tastes like caramel?" Link asked, grinning widely as he moved to bite some of his companion's hair, smirking as Sheik squawked and shoved him away.

6: Purchase

It really wasn't the most intelligent idea, Sheik thought, to go around making out in trees, but to be fair it hadn't been his fault. Sheik had been hiding in the forest, silently shadowing the Hero and believed himself to be well camouflaged, until Link had hookshot up into the canopy beside him.

Settled deliciously between the Hero and the rough bark of the tree trunk behind him, the Sheikah grinned widely into the kiss, gripping and twisting his fingers into Link's tunic for better purchase.

7: Carvort

Seeing the Hero carvort around, making cucco noises and doing disturbingly accurate impressions of a cross between the Running man and the creepy Mask Salesman, Sheik decided it was time to drag Link out of the bar.

8: Fruit

Sheik stared down at the wicker basket of fruit in front of him, then to the grinning Hero.

"Did you just bring me strawberries?"

9: Paradise

The battle was over. Ganon was defeated, sealed away by the Seven Sages. It should have been like a paradise to the Hero, as he and the Princess stood wordlessly amongst the destruction.

But, Sheik wasn't there. Without him, there was no paradise...

10: Intrigue

The Hero was being driven insane by the mystery of the red-eyed man. The masked features, the ambiguous nature, the allure of wondering just where he'd next see this shadow. It made him hurry through each temple in the hopes of meeting the red-eyed man again.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo.I do not own anything.

Summary: The Hero and the Sheikah. A list of Shink prompts.

Shadow Hylian: Second set of prompts. Suggestions welcome! Additional input from The Unknown Thing was greatly appreciated for this chapter ^^.

* * *

11: Forgone

"...Uh, Sheik? What's wrong?" The Hero hesitated blankly, slightly nervous by his companion's continual staring.

"Ah, nothing." red eyes moved away.

Sheik internally concluded that his, ahem "checking out the Hero" was too forgone to deny.

But he wasn't going to the the Hero that.

12: Sabotage

Sheik knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but gain some satisfaction from sabotaging the Princess' attempts to win the Hero's heart.

13: Attic

"This is undignified!" Sheik all but wailed unceremoniously, clutching at the rafts of the roof. "I said I'd meet you in the barn, not that I'd meet you clinging from the rafters!"

"Heh, sorry." Link tried to suppress the grin tugging at his lips, "You like high places, so I thought you'd appreciate this?"

"But you're so paranoid that we'd be seen." The Hero spoke innocently, playfully pulling Sheik close, "You're always saying that people don't look up when they walk into a room! So, no one will look for us here!"

"It wont matter if they can't see us if we fall on them!"

"they'll be knocked out, so they still wont see us!"

"..." his companion considered this statement. "Hero, you are an idiot!" Sheik snapped angrily.

14: Oak

Sheik contemplated oak architecture. The Hero tries to gain his companion's attention and fails as the Sheikah goes all misty-eyed at the sight of the beautifully hewn weapons laid out in front of him.

15: Advance

The advance wasn't entirely unwanted, but the Sheikah still felt rigid apprehension paralysing his limbs. He couldn't react to the Hero's touch.

16: Warmth

Red was usually a colour of anger, dangerous.

But, to the Hero that wasn't strictly accurate. Sheik's eyes were the kindest, warmest red eyes he'd ever seen.

17: Caustic

Sheik tries to come up with the most caustic thing he could think of to let Link know just what he thought about the idea of giving Kafei lacy underwear as a wedding present. 'Dumb Hero' won't cover it this time.

18: Receptive

The Sheikah race were not supposed to be particulary receptive to emotions, but as he lounged in the Hero's touch, indulging shamelessly, he didn't care that he was breaking almost all of his Sheikahn Oaths.

19: Dungeon 

The Hero was supposed to go through all of the dungeons alone. Sheik respected that decision by the Sages, understood that he was not permitted to interfere.

But it was not the Hero's fault that he wouldn't reach the Ice Cavern in time to save the Zoran Princess. The Sheikah had to step in to save her, a move that could have comprimised the Hero's quest, but Ruto was destined to be the Water Sage.

Sheik decided to assist Link on his journey to the Water Temple.

20: Simple

It was a simple matter of just telling the admittedly hard-hearted, cynical Sheikah how he felt. It should'nt be difficult.

"What is it, Hero?" Sheik asked impatiently as Link stared blankly towards him, his throat dry and his hands clammy.

"Uh, nothing..." Link lied, his nerve failing him once again.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please.


End file.
